Thirst
by Haliegh
Summary: Mitchell is kidnapped by Herrick. Mitchell is trapped in an old basement totally isolated with nothing to drink until Herrick comes down and tempts him with something he may not be able to refuse. sorry i suck at summaries R&R. M just to be safe
1. Chapter 1

hey people :) this is my first Being Human story soo forgive me if the charters are a bit off:) but any way i don't own BH ( I wish but I don't) :( but any way ON WITH THE STORY!

Chapter 1

MPOV

When I wake up the first thing that I notice is that I am chained to a table why am I chained to a table? How did I get here? God my head hurts if I hadn't known better I would think I would have a concussion but vampires can't get concussions so thats out.

I look around the room its bare theres nothing but this damn table an old metal chair thats it. "Hello?" I scream but no one comes through that heavy looking metal door in front of me "Hello" I scream and yet not a single person has came through that door.

I have been here for over six hours I think. Does anyone even see that I am gone what about George, or Annie. Annie must know I am gone right? God wont someone at least come in and tell me what the fuck is going on?

"Oh, Mitchell waky waky, Its time to get upppppp" I know that voice but , where have I heard it before…"Herrick!" my eyes shot open that's who damn it! " What the fuck do you want Herrick?" I yell. "Oh how rude that is no way to treat your captor Mitchell," came his reply, "But, I will tell you why you are here…." he paused " I want you to suffer Mitchell, you will get out eventually I have left little clues for those dunder head friends of yours hopefully they are much smarter than they look other wise you will be here for a very very long time Mitchell. I will tell you an easer way to get out though Mitchell that is if you will join me."

"NO! I will not you can't make me" I said. "Oh Mitchell don't you ever learn I can make you and I will you will join me one way or another, or of corse you will die. How do you like that idea Mitchell and if you die well that won't be very fun now will it then I may just have to have some fun with your little puppy huh Mitchell how do you like that?" NO DON'T YOU DARE HURT GEORGE DON'T YOU LAY A FINGER ON HIM!" I yell "And I will never join you."

"Oh well just have to see about that now won't we Mitchell?" He started to leave " Get comfy you may be down here for a while. Alone." and with that he left.

So how did you like it I know it's kinda wearied right now and my grammar may be pretty bad but oh well hopefully it will get better :) Thanks for Reading. Reviews make me really happy and will problay inspire me to get the next chapter up first.. I am aiming for atlas 3 reviews before I up date the next chapter:P


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys sorry it's been soo long I just haven't been in the mood to write ( and I sorda lost the file….oops….) but uh yeah I guess thanks to those who have read my story and reviewed and even added my story for updates and stuff well again I don't own Being Human as much as I wish I did sadly I do not….

Chapter 2

GPOV

"Hey Annie have you seen Mitchell?"

"No, why? What's wrong?"

"Its just I haven't seen him for a few days and I am starting to worry"

"Oh… I hope he's alright"

"Yeah Annie me too.."

"You know he'll be alright, let me make you a cup of tea that will make you feel better."

"ok you know what tea sounds fantastic right now" I hear the door bell ring "I'll get the door and you make some tea" Oh shit its vampires not the nice ones either they look like the freaks who attacked me the day I meet Mitchell what the hell are they doing here how do they know where I live…. "What do you want?"

"Oh down doggie that's no way to talk to the people who have your precious vampire friend we could easily make his stay with Herrick to go the hell really fast."

"What you have Mitchell where the hell is he you better tell me where he is or so help me I will….."

"ohh shame on you I think we better have a little chat to Herrick teach this puppy a lesson, we just thought we could tell you we have Mitchell so you could start working on finding him …."

"Oh God please don't hurt him.."

"It's a little too late for that you mutt you should have thought about that before you started yelling at us I guess you will just have to find him that much quicker before you know we get board.."

MPOV

It's been a few days since Herrick kidnapped me I hope George and Annie are all right. Hell I haven't even seen Herrick since he tried to get me to turn my back on everything that I have worked so hard to earn. He's trying to wait me out, I know it he thinks that if he leaves me in here all alone that I will eventually give in to him but I wont.

You know vampires don't need to eat real food we are already dead, but we just do it to look somewhat normal and it becomes a habit and now it is starting to comeback and bite me in the butt, the only thing that I must have to survive is blood. Of cores I don't eat the fresh stuff that's just wrong but then again stilling blood from the hospitals blood bank is kind of wrong also but it's donated willingly it's not as good as the fresh stuff but it keeps me alive.

"OOOH Mitchell have you reconsidered my generous offer I will give you some food or blood witch ever you want I wont even make you kill dinner, it would be that uhh leftover crap that you eat."

I wont answer him just ignore him he will get board and leave eventually. I just close my eyes and pretend to sleep

"Oh no you don't get to sleep.. I think I will have to use and alternate method to get you the see things my way a little clearer"

Alternate method what the hell is he talking about.

I open my eyes and I see Herrick and a couple of his goons they all have something that looks pretty painful now I see what he ment about alternate method. George hurry please…

"Now Mitchell your doggie friend was rude to my friends here and they aren't too happy about it I will give you one chance to agree to my little…..offer before I let these to guys take their anger out on you… as you very well know most vampires hold grudges for a very long time soo I suggest that you listen to me or else its an hour…..or two of hell.. What's your choice?"

"I won't help you with any thing George and Annie will find me.."

"I wouldn't count on that Mitchell" said one of the creeps in the corner that I could since couldn't wait to be given the orders to 'play' with their new 'toy' "I don't think they are smart enough to be able to find you

I look over to Herrick he has that glint in his eyes that tells me right now he dosent give a shit if they kill me as long as I hurt…I don't like it..

"Ok boys you all have fun I am going to go upstairs and make a good cup of tea and relax" and with that Herrick left.

Oh crap I thought as they steped tword me with sadistic smiles please Annie, George hurry I am not going to like this on bit.

So what did you all think I know I left you with a bit of a cliffy but what ever Hope you all enjoyed it as much as I love sitting at my dads work typing this chapter and trying to think of how I am going to torture Mitchell any ideas? I would love to have some Ideas but please review I like reviews, reviews make me happy but thanks and stuff…..


End file.
